True Directions
by Rukangel
Summary: Michiru a seventeen-year-old high school senior, who loves her music, cheer leading, and her football player bf. But what happens when you take this beautiful girl, and place her on a reparation therapy camp,just because of her liking in music and food?
1. Chapter 1

**Story: True Directions**

**Rated: M just in case**

**A/N: WOOOT!!!!!!!!!! FINALLY got the first chapter out to the public, and let me tell you I been having**

**this idea for the better part of 7 months now. So I have to thank Knoto which was the one who actually**

**got me to actually put it down to the computer from paper, and to continue. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! **

**Chapter 1: **_**Prologue **_

It was a warm summer's day, perfect weather for a pool party. Everyone was having fun and the food was delicious, but what's to be expected from the best chef in the country.

"Usagi! I will call you when they are ready, so stop asking me if they are done!" exclaimed Makoto to a very hungry, _very_ pregnant looking Usagi, as she flipped some of the patties on the grill.

"Aww, but Mako-chan, I'm hungry now and they smell sooo gooodd" said an almost drooling Usagi as she carefully sat down on one of the chair's next to the bar table, were a tall, young looking dark-haired man, with piercing blue-eyes stood, as he was working with the blender making drinks for everyone.

"Well, if you wouldn't be such a compulsive eater, then you wouldn't be in this situation now, would you?" said a raven haired girl as she sipped on her piña colada.

" Rei-chan, why are you so mean to meee!?!?" wined a teary looking Usagi, as Rei just stuck out her tongue and kept drinking her beverage.

"Aw, come on Reiko don't be like that, after all, she_ is_ pregnant and this is to be expected, even if it's Usagi," said a smiling blond girl with a red bow on her hair. Her orange two-piece swim suit that showed her off in all the right places, who sat next to the raven haired girl.

As Minako said this, the tall blue eye man came around the bar, walking towards his wife, with two drinks on one hand and a plate with some fruit on the other.

"Here you go Usako" he said handing her one of the drink's he was holding.

"Thanks Mamo-chan, you're the best!!" said a very happy Usagi as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

As he sat down he said "_This_ should keep you away from Mako-chan _and_ her grill, for a bit now, won't it Usako?" his only respond, been a full mouth happy looking Usagi, earning giggles from all three girls around them.

A short distance away, lounged a tall woman with short blonde hair, smiling at the sight before her. Sunglasses covered her teal eyes, as she looked at the beauty emerging from the pool in front of her.

A beautiful young woman, with her wet aquamarine locks of hair falling down past her shoulders, down her back where it reached her shoulder blades. As water dripped from her swim suit, it gave way to her lean sexy body.

"_A body only she could have."_ This thought brought a bigger smile on the tall woman's face, as she stared at her lover's body.

As if on cue the agua-haired Goddess turned her beautiful deep blue eyes at her general direction. Teal and blue locking for a moment, before her aqua-haired goddess gave her a knowing smile, before turning sensually back to her shy, blue haired companion who sat near the edge of the pool, playing softly with the water.

From her position, she could also see some of the kids, as they played their M.P.W.E game (Marco-Polo Water Edition), under the watchful eyes of the aqua-haired goddess and her blue-haired companion at the edge of the pool. She also noted, they were having a very relaxed, entertaining conversation, as they couldn't stop laughing.

Her attention was taken back by soft giggling sounds, somewhere to her left. Turning her attention towards the sound, she noticed her daughter and best friend coming out of the house caring plastic cups and plates in their small hands, big smiles on their cute little faces.

"Papa we're back," said Hotaru as she spotted her Haruka-papa and ran to her. Her shoulder length dark hair swaying in the wind, her one piece purple polka-dots swim suit, showing off her olive skin, it tend to give her the essence of been fragile, but her soft purple eyes held the promise of a very happy and healthy child, wanting to show her papa the plates in her hand.

"Yea, me, Puu, and Hotaru, with the plates and cups and snacks and sodas and ice-cream and, and, and, and" said her best friend, Chibi-Usa who like her matching friend Hotaru, had a one piece pink polka-dot swimsuit, her signature odangos style pink hair flowing down to her shoulders, amber eyes twinkling lightly with an innocence around her, as she spoke very animatedly about all the things they bought.

This brought a smile to the tall blonde as she got up from her laying position, taking her daughter in her arms and sat her in her lap. Looking up at the sound of soft giggle coming from were the girls just entered from.

"It's Puu, Hotaru and me, Chibi-Usa-chan" said Setsuna, as she entered the pool area, with two bags in hand. Her bronzed skin glittering with the sun, her long tresses of black hair tinted in deep green made neatly to a braid giving her a more relax look than normal, her crimson eyes hidden by a pair of sunglasses. "I believe everything it's as we left." her attention to the ones at the pool as a small smile crept to her lips.

"Yea, not much has happened since you left, the kids started to play M.P.W.E a couple of minutes ago. And with Michi and Ami there you know not much will get out of order…_yet"_ at this both Hotaru and Chibi-Usa gave her identical mischievous smiles, quickly giving Setsuna what they had in their hands, both ready to execute their plan.

At this Setsuna finally gave them, her full attention, "and what exactly are you three planning to do?" The question directed more towards Haruka than the girls.

* * *

**To be continued…..**

**A/N: Soooooo what you think???? Do you like it do you hate it?? I would love to know ^.^ so please READ& REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Till next time !!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Cannonball!

_**On our last episode…**_

_-At this, Setsuna finally gave them her full attention. "And what exactly are you three are planning to do?" The question directed more towards Haruka than the girls.-_

_**And now, for our feature presentation**_ …

**Chapter 2: **_**CANNONBALL!!!**_

Taking her shirt off reveling a nice black, two-piece sporty swim suit, consisting of shorts and a sport bra like top. "I really don't know what your talking about," Haruka said, taking her sunglasses off, reveling mischievous teal green eyes, and with her signature smirk on her face, she discarded them along with her shirt.

"W-wait…" was all Setsuna managed to say before Chibi-Usa did all but scream "GO!!!" before sprinting with Hotaru towards the direction of the pool, where a group of unexpected people played under Ami's and Michiru's watchful eyes .

Nearing the pool both girls screamed "CANNONBALL!!!!!!" jumping over the two girls sitting at the edge, into the middle of the pool. Taking everyone in the pool by surprised, thus temporarily halting their M.P.W.E game. With a huge wave of water splashing in all directions, soaking everyone in the process.

Startled Ami and Michiru got up, getting ready to scold them for running and diving dangerously into the pool. As both surfaced with evil grins on their faces, both Ami's and Michiru's eyes grew wide with realization that it was a pre-planned attack, giving time for the girls to make way for the next phase of the plan.

At that moment, they each felt an arm snake around their waist, and a mischievous voice whispered in their ear, "Hello ladies, shall we go for a swim," startling them and letting them know that they had no choice in the matter. With that said, Haruka jumped into the pool, dragging both girls along with her.

As she resurfaced to look at the results of her attack, she saw two very surprised and soaked girls, while the rest of the kids were laughing at the sight before them. A laugh escaped her lips at the surprised looks of both Ami and Michiru, who just surfaced themselves from the water.

"HARUKA!!!," Michiru exclaimed, looking at the tall blonde who was in the middle of the pool with the kids all laughing harder than before at her reaction. Looking at her companion she saw that she still looked a little shocked from what had just happened. "Ami, are you ok?" she asked her blue-haired friend who just looked at her with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm quite all right Michiru, just a bit shaken with it all, but I think our _friends_ here won't be for long," as Ami said this, she gave a smile and knowing look at the woman next to her.

With the realization of what her short blue-haired friend was saying, Michiru mimicked her friends smile, as they both turned to look at Haruka, who in turn upon seeing both girls in front of her, giving her even knowing smiles she knew someone was going to pay and pay dearly.

Both girls waded through the water and got closer to the blonde. As Michiru got even closer to her, she was pushed by some of the kids, the sound of laughter made her turn and whispered "traitors!!" under her breath just enough to cause the kids to giggle.

Giving enough time for Michiru to get close behind, enough to whisper very sensually "now your in my element, isn't that right, Ha-ru-ka" into her ear, braking her name into syllables, causing green eyes to open wide.

**A/N: BUHA!!!! I AM BACK!! With the second chapter, and let me tell you it was not easy task, after a couple of accidents and damn it's and everything that can happen to an author, while writing their story, I'm finally here. **

**While I was writing and talking to my friends, having pretty much the whole chapter done going into the 3****rd**** chap, I so happily happen to accidently managed to ERASE THE WHOLE 2****nd**** CHAPTER OFF MY LAPTOP!!!! . everything I wrote GONE!!!!!!!**

**As Knoto and Soulofthepast know, I have been trying to get it back into paper since, if not for them I would of just kick the thing to the side and cried in a little corner of my room for my rotten luck. **

**So I want to thank them for their support so THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! And I would like to thank the ones who reviewed the first chapter, so a thousand thanks to: **

**Knoto****, Geekydrummer, ****Tenoh and Kaioh****, ****Petiyaka**** , ****Favereihino****, Neo Draco. *bow* thank you very much for your wonderful reviews I hope I don't let you down. **

**Well I think I should take my leave now so please remember to REVIEW and tell me what you think, constructive comments are all welcome in my house. CHAO!!! **


End file.
